


kiss.

by jjujutsu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Soobin Being An Idiot, M/M, Nonbinary Choi Yeonjun, beomgyu is a fe3h stan, choi soobin (19) / lies all the time, i just love soogyu being gay disasters idk, making out (kind of?), yeonjun and karina are soobins besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjujutsu/pseuds/jjujutsu
Summary: Soobin had known he was gay since he was thirteen. He had never really come out, but he had never really hidden it either. He had always been aware of his sexuality though, from the first time Hyunjin in his pre-algebra class had smiled at him and he felt butterflies erupt in his stomach.However, that didn’t stop him from blurting out his next words.“Beomgyu, can I kiss you? Um, just, you know, to see if I’m gay.. or whatever.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	kiss.

Soobin had known he was gay since he was thirteen. He had never really come out, but he had never really hidden it either. He had always been aware of his sexuality though, from the first time Hyunjin in his pre-algebra class had smiled at him and he felt butterflies erupt in his stomach.

However, that didn’t stop him from blurting out his next words.

“Beomgyu, can I kiss you? Um, just, you know, to see if I’m gay.. or whatever.”

Beomgyu looks up from his switch, which is covered in stickers of Dimitri from Fire Emblem (Soobin briefly wonders if Dimitri is Beomgyu’s type—he hopes not, he’s nothing like that guy), and just stares at him for a minute. Soobin can practically see the gears turning in his head as he considers the proposition.

“Uh,” the other boy says after a while, “sure.”

He set down his switch and hesitantly crawled over to Soobin, who was sitting on the opposite end of his bed. As Beomgyu got closer, Soobin felt like his heart was caught in his throat. 

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Beomgyu was leaning in, pressing a quick peck against Soobin’s lips. It barely even lasted a second, but it made him feel as if he was melting. Warmth spread through his body as if Beomgyu’s lips had set him on fire, but he found that it was a feeling he loved.

“Again,” he whispered, his voice coming out raspy. “Please.”

He watched the conflict in Beomgyu’s eyes slowly disappear, and then, before he could even blink, the shorter boy was in his lap, kissing him once again.

This time, however, it was a _real_ kiss. Beomgyu’s arms were around his neck, fingers tangled into his hair, and Soobin’s own hands found their purchase on Beomgyu’s waist. 

The way Beomgyu was kissing him made his head spin, he kissed him as if he would never kiss anyone ever again, as if his life depended on it. The desperate way Beomgyu’s lips moved against his resulted in their teeth slamming together more than once, but Soobin didn’t mind. Beomgyu’s kiss was borderline addicting.

Beomgyu pulled away for just a moment before he started dragging his lips gently across Soobin’s jawline, trailing kisses down his neck. Soobin felt his breath hitch, and the minute he felt Beomgyu’s teeth nip lightly at the skin of his neck he couldn’t hold back the whine that bubbled out of his throat. It was barely audible, but it was just enough to snap Beomgyu out of it.

The other boy immediately pulled back, looking at Soobin with wide eyes.

“So, um, did you.. Figure it out?” Beomgyu asked, a slight tremble in his voice.

Soobin just hesitantly nodded, unable to take his eyes off Beomgyu. He looks so pretty, Soobin wanted to kiss him again, but he supposed the same lie wouldn’t work twice.

“Awesome, cool,” Beomgyu laughed, scrambling to grab his switch and hop off the bed. “I guess, well, I should probably go, ha. It’s super late, goodnight, Soobin!”

He was out the door before Soobin even had a chance to say goodbye back.

When he finally pulled himself together and checked his phone, the time read 5:00 pm. A sigh left his lips and he let himself fall back onto the mattress, staring up at his ceiling.

“Late my ass,” he mumbled to himself, desperately hoping he didn’t just ruin their friendship.

* * *

The next day when he sat down for lunch with his friends, he found himself immediately ranting about what had happened the previous night.

“I’m sorry,” Yeonjun said, laughing with their whole body, “you told him you’re not gay and he _believed_ you?”

“Well, I didn’t necessarily say I wasn’t gay… I was just, you know, fact checking?”

That just sent Yeonjun into another fit of laughter, their eyes welling with tears. Soobin did not think it was _that_ funny.

“Right, fact checking,” Karina rolled her eyes from her spot across the table. “He really didn’t question that, like, at all?”

“No.. Is that a problem?”

“It’s not a problem, it’s just, no offense, Soobin, but you’re the gayest person I’ve ever met in my life. I am finding it difficult to believe that Beomgyu has been your friend for half a year and he hasn’t picked up on that,” she said with a shrug.

“Offended that I’m not the number one gay in your eyes,” Yeonjun said, their laughter finally dying down, “but, she does have a point, Binnie. Maybe he knew and he said yes because he likes you?”

Now, it was Soobin’s turn to laugh. He, himself, had liked Beomgyu since he met the boy, and his friends both knew as much, but the possibility of the younger boy actually feeling the same for him… Well, he knew it was unrealistic. In his mind, Beomgyu was untouchable. He was talented, funny, outgoing, sweet, gorgeous, and more. Soobin was just Soobin. He knew there was no way that someone like Beomgyu would like someone like him.

“No way. He was probably just being a good, supportive friend to someone who was questioning their sexuality. I’m sure anyone would do that.”

“I definitely would not do that,” Yeonjun scoffed.

“I second that. I don’t just kiss girls who are _confused,_ I really don’t think most people would,” Karina agreed. 

“Whatever, you’re both just haters.”

“Soobinnie, that doesn’t even make sense,” Yeonjun laughed, throwing a soggy fry at him.

“Shut up, hyung.”

* * *

He and Beomgyu didn’t talk about the kiss for two weeks after that, and Soobin wasn’t really sure they ever would. He was a bit disappointed, but not surprised. What would they even have to talk about? Soobin already knew Beomgyu didn’t feel anything for him, and he was fine with that. He was just glad he got to experience how it felt to kiss the other boy at least once.

So, he was content with going back to living their lives the same way as they had before he had opened his stupid mouth. Honestly, he was mostly just glad he hadn't ruined anything between them, and that they were still able to be friends. It would probably be better if Beomgyu never asked any questions, anyway, he really wasn’t a very good liar, and he was _certain_ that a confession would mess things up.

It would seem, however, that he was not as lucky as he had thought he was the last two weeks.

“Hello-” he said as soon as he picked up Beomgyu’s facetime call, but he was immediately cut off.

“You knew you were gay the whole time! Yeonjun noona told me. Fuck, I should have known. What kind of straight man listens to Bebe Rexha, seriously? What the fuck, Soobin? They said you’ve known since you were in middle school!”

_Yeonjun that traitor_. He was going to kill them. 

Hesitantly, he nodded his head. He supposed there was really no point in trying to deny it when it was obvious Beomgyu already knew. He wasn’t so much asking Soobin, rather. He was just stating facts.

“So?” The shorter boy asked for a moment, realizing Soobin didn’t plan to say anything.

“So...what?”

“So, why did you ask me to kiss you, idiot? Was it some kind of game for you?”

“No, what? Why would you think that, Gyu?”

“I don’t know what to think, Soobin! I’m confused, I don’t get you at all, sometimes. Why did you kiss me?”

Soobin just sighed, leaning his back against the headboard of his bed. He guessed there was no avoiding the dreaded confession, at this point, but this wasn’t exactly how he wanted to do this. He wanted to at least tell Beomgyu in person.

“I don’t want to have this conversation over facetime. Come over?” He asked, hoping the other wouldn’t tell him to fuck off.

He watched as Beomgyu scrunched his nose in thought before he let out a small huff of breath. Not quite a sigh, it was a bit too aggressive for that.

“Okay, fine. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Why would I go anywhere when I’m the one who invited you over? Stupid.”

“You’re stupid! You don’t get to call me stupid, I’m mad at you. You have to be nice to me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Are you coming?”

Beomgyu just stuck his tongue out at him and ended the call.

Soobin slammed his head against his headboard. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

True to his words, Beomgyu burst through the door to his dorm five minutes later, his face flushed and his hair a mess. Soobin was pretty sure he was wearing his pajamas, as well. It was adorable, despite the disgruntled expression on his face.

“Tell me why you kissed me.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand, and Soobin never was able to deny Beomgyu anything, really.

“I like you.”

Beomgyu went completely still at that. He was looking at Soobin as if he was stupid, or insane, or maybe both. Soobin sort of assumed from that alone that he had about two minutes before Beomgyu decided to walk out of his dorm and never speak to him again, so it was now or never.

“I like you so much,” he said again. “I like you more than I even know how to put into words, Choi Beomgyu. I’ve liked you since the first day we met, when you asked to borrow my chemistry notes with that cute pout because you didn’t pay attention in class. I like you so much it hurts, sometimes.”

He paused, to give Beomgyu an opportunity to speak or run away or do something, but he didn’t, so Soobin kept talking.

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m sure you’re thinking of a way to let me down easy, but it’s fine, you don’t have to. I already know you don’t like me. I just wanted to kiss you once, to know what it felt like. I know it was selfish and i’m sorry I took advantage of your kindness, but-” 

Before he could say another word, or even take another breath, Beomgyu’s lips were on his again. It was much less desperate than their first kiss. This time, it was gentle and soft, but no less addicting. It made warmth explode in Soobin’s heart.

“I like you, too, idiot,” Beomgyu whispered against Soobin’s lips when he finally pulled away.

Soobin nodded dumbly, his mind in a bit of a daze from the fact Beomgyu just kissed him. But then, his words actually sunk in and Soobin pulled back more. It was his turn to look at Beomgyu like he was crazy.

“ _What?_ ” 

“Choi Soobin, I like you.”

“Are you serious?”

“Duh, I’m serious. I’ve liked you since the first time we played Animal Crossing together, and you invited me to your island. You were so excited to introduce me to Genji because he was your favorite villager and it was the most precious thing in the world.”

“Why?” Soobin asked, honestly feeling a bit shocked. He really didn’t understand why Beomgyu, who could have anyone he wanted, would possibly choose him.

“How could I _not_ like you? You’re so sweet, you’re always there for me whenever I need anything and you always make me smile. You’re funny, too. I mean, your jokes are so stupidly corny, but they always make me laugh, anyway. And you’re pretty, you’re so pretty. Your eyes are pretty, your smile is pretty, your nose is pretty, your hands are pretty. God, even when you’re being dumb and annoying, I still like you.”

“Oh,” Soobin said, rather dumbly.

“Yeah, _oh._ ” Beomgyu laughed, a lazy smile on his lips.

“Okay, you like me.”

“And you like me,” Beomgyu nodded.

“Wow. Cool.”

“Oh my god. Just shut up and kiss me, again, stupid.”

“I can do that.”

And so, he easily pulled Beomgyu back into his lap and pressed their lips together, albeit a bit shyly. He felt Beomgyu smile against his lips before easily taking the lead, his fingers gripping Soobin’s shoulders as if he was scared he would run away.

_As if I could ever leave you,_ Soobin thought, before letting himself melt into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi thank u so much for reading!! i'm sorry if it was a bit rushed, its just smth i wrote to make myself feel better in this trying holiday szn haha >.<  
> i rly hope u enjoyed it if u made it this far pls let me know ur thoughts! we can cry over soogyu together thank u thank u


End file.
